Kemana Engkau Pergi
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Aomine tak akan datang, walau ia telah berjanji dan walau saat ini Kise benar-benar membutuhkan keberadaannya. Pengkhianat. (warning: Twist! Silahkan lihat baik-baik tag genre pertamanya agar tidak ada yang merasa dikibulin.)


**Kemana Engkau Pergi**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Twist! – tak seperti yang Anda sekalian bayangkan.**

Langit mulai meredup. Gulungan bak kapas putih yang tadinya berarak santai di atas cakrawala kini menghilang. Awan kelabu yang kelam mulai datang menghampiri, menggusur mentari beserta angin sepoi yang tadinya masih menari di angkasa.

Langit mulai mendung, dan Kise Ryouta masih belum menemukannya.

Sang pemuda pirang itu gusar. Ia menatap nanar pada segala arah, berharap nantinya akan menemukan helai-helai navy yang membawa euforia baginya. Berharap akan menatap sepasang mata tajam yang dapat menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Tapi tidak. Orang ang ia cari, kini tak ada di manapun.

"..sial!"

Kesal, sang pemuda pirang meninju keras ke arah tanah dan rerumputan di bawah kakinya. Mata cokelat madu itu makin redup, seiring dengan makin gelapnya cakrawala yang seolah ingin menghancurkan satu-satunya harapan Kise.

Ia tahu bahwa ia tak boleh diam saja di sini—

—tapi percuma.

Walau dengan menyerah akan membuatnya kehilangan lebih banyak senyuman lagi, Kise tetap tak bisa menggerakkan kaki-kakinya. Ia putus asa, dan roda waktu tak pernah memberinya kesempatan.

Andaikan ia tidak salah mengambil keputusan, mungkin semuanya masih akan baik-baik saja.

Kise Ryouta masih membisu. Terbayang jelas bagaimana raut wajah teman-temannya ang akan kecewa dan sakit hati. Ia semua memang salahnya, ialah yang terlalu percaya pada pemuda navy itu.

Aomine Daiki.

Ya, ini semua salahnya. Ini semua salah Aomine yang melancarkan bujuk rayu penuh muslihat yang penuh racun itu. Aomine lah yang meracuni dan mencuci otak Kise, menjadikannya gelap mata seketika dan memutuskan untuk memilih Aomine.

Dan sekarang si pengecut itu mengkhianatinya.

Sakit.

Kise meremas dadanya, tak peduli akan kemeja dan jas yang kini kusut karena remasan yang terlalu kasar itu. Toh, ia tidak peduli. Setelan jas ini sudah tak ada gunanya lagi sekarang, sia-sia.

Tetes demi tetes mulai merintik ke bumi, menghancurleburkan harapan Kise yang sejak awal memang tak bisa diperjuangkan. Hujan mulai turun, makin deras, seolah mengejek Kise dan berkata 'Kau hanyalah kegagalan.'.

Memang benar.

Tapi ini semua membuat Kise kesal.

"..Aomine Daiki, kau…"

Oleh karena itu, dalam balutan air hujan yang menderas dan di tengah sambaran kilat yang menjadi, ia mencoba bersaing dengan teriakan dan amarahnya.

"AHOMINE DAIKI, KEMANA KAU PERGI DI SAAT AKU SEDANG BUTUH PAWANG HUJAN!?"

Lima menit kemudian, Kise memutuskan untuk hengkang dari lapangan futsal RT itu dan mencoba meminta maaf pada Kuroko karena resepsi pernikahannya dengan Kagami terpaksa harus diundur karena hujan.

"_Sudah kubilang nanodayo, wetonnya itu tidak pas. Dan kau sarap Kise, bisa-bisanya memilih Aomine sebagai pawang hujan resepsi ini."_

**The End**

A/N: Maafin saa maafin saya maafin saya— /ditampol

Maaf banget seriusan, ini terlalu random. Ini terlalu kurang ajar. Ini terlalu bikin kesel. Sumpil maaf banget sama orang-orang ang sudah ngira kalo ini cerita galo atau gimana, dan ga tahunya malah jadi tentang pawang ujan gini orz.

Jadi ceritanya, hari itu tuh ada acara resepsi pernihakannya KagaKuro. Mereka pesta kebun gitu, dan yang milihin tanggal resepsinya itu si Kise. But ga tahunya Midorima wanti-wanti sambil bilang kalo hari itu wetonnya ga pas, soalnya kemungkinan besar di hari itu bakal hujan deres (apa hubungannya hujan sama weton?). Masalahnya, undangan terlanjur disebar. Kise panik, merasa bersalah karena itu tanggal resepsi yang ngusulin dia.

Untungnya, Aomine muncul dengan pdnya dan bilang kalo pas hari – H dia bakal jadi pawang hujannya (entah bagaimana Aomine bisa punya pengetahuan tentang cara usir hujan). Akhirnya semua orang merasa tertolong deh.

Namun ga tahunya di hari H, si Aomine ngilang (jangan tanya kenapa, saya juga ga tahu). Walhasil, Kise galo+emmosi gini.

(cerita macam apa itu.)

Uh, sebenernya dari awal cuma dapet sekelebat ide dari bagian yang terakhir2 itu. Saying kalo dibuang, jadi saya buru2 ngetik sebelum idenya ilang orz.

Ada yang kurang paham? Silahkan ditanyakan saja QwQ

(sekali lagi, maaf banget saya bikin sesuatu yang ih banget kaya gini orz, pendek pula.)

Kuriitan.


End file.
